facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Military Order
The Imperial Military Order, commonly referred to as the I.M.O., is the overall command structure of the Imperial Military. The Imperial Military Order is made up of the four branches of the Imperial Armed Forces: the Army, Marines, Navy, and Air Force. Initially formed by Supreme Commander Si and Emperor Josh Walker, the I.M.O has seen its share of action and leaders. Currently, the I.M.O. is led by Supreme Commander and War Minister Nathan Fater and Grand Admiral and Minister of Defense Shane Phillips. Four Branches "These are the chambers of the Imperial Military Order..." '-Former Supreme Commander Si, upon the formation of the I.M.O and its four branches.' The Imperial Army The Imperial Army is the base of the Imperial Ground Forces. The Army is commanded by the Supreme Commander, along with the Senior General who is appointed by the Supreme Commander. It is divided up into different armies under the command of various generals. The first Supreme Commander of the Imperial Army was Alfred Si, the founder of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Under the direction of the new Emperor, Josh Walker, he formed the Imperial Army, including the other branches. Si served as the Supreme Commander until 4 NE, where he retired due to personal reasons. In his place, then-Director of the Imperial Department of Defense Procurement, Nathan Fater, was approved by the Imperial High Council to succeed Si as Supreme Commander. The first act of business was to publish the Fater Report which explained in specific detail the makeup of the Imperial Army and Marines. The Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is the Galactic Empire's expansive military fleet of warships. The Navy is commanded by the Grand Admiral and, subsequently, the Senior High Admiral, who is appointed by the Grand Admiral. It is divided into several fleets, with a fleet of varying size being assigned to each of its Commanding officers. To help organize the navy, the Phillips diagrams were created. They are updated as the fleet is updated. The Imperial Military Code "The Military Code sets both limits and standards for the military...some view the limits negatively, others, like myself, positively. No matter what, they are necessary to prevent a military dictatorship." '-Supreme Commander Fater upon being asked about the Military Code.' Article I - Military Rights The Imperial Military has many powers & rights that have been granted by the Emperor for the protection and progress of all member nations. The Empire has, at any moment and time, the right to empower the Imperial Military for acts of war, for both defensive and offensive purposes. Rights granted to the Imperial Military are as follows: I.The Right to be fully operational alongside the Central Imperial Government. II.The Right to the stalwart protection of Imperial member nations. III.The Right to propose defense. IV.The Right to propose war. V.The Right to maintain presence in Imperial member nations. VI.The Right to override the Central Government, not including the Permanent Ruling Council, in states of emergency. VII.The Right to maintain, for Imperial member nations, Peace. VIII.The Right to maintain, for Imperial member nations, Justice. IX.The Right to maintain, for Imperial member nations, Freedom. X.The Right to maintain, for Imperial member nations, Security. Article II - Imperial Military Structure The Empire is to be established as a highly organized structure. Therefore, this line of thought will be implemented to the Imperial Military as follows: Imperial Army I.Supreme Commander II.Command General III.General IV.Lieutenant General V.Major General VI.Brigadier General VII.Colonel VIII.Lieutenant Colonel IX.Major X.Captain XI.1st Lieutenant XII.2nd Lieutenant XIII.Sergeant Major XIV.1st Sergeant XV. Brash Sergeant XVI. Corporal XVII. Private Imperial Navy I.Grand Admiral II. High Admiral III.Fleet Admiral IV.Vice Admiral V.Rear Admiral VI. Commodore - RRF Commander VII.Fleet Captain VIII.Commander IX.Lieutenant Commander X.Bridge Lieutenant XI.Deck Lieutenant XII.Ensign XIII.1st Mate XIV.2nd Mate XV.3rd Mate XVI.Sailor XVII. Ship Hand Imperial Marine Corps. I.Supreme Commander II.Commandant III.General IV.Lieutenant General V.Major General VI.Brigadier General VII.Colonel VIII.Lieutenant Colonel IX.Major X.Captain XI.1st Lieutenant XII.2nd Lieutenant XIII.Sergeant Major XIV.1st Sergeant XV. Colour Sergeant XVI. Corporal XVII. Marine Imperial Air Force I. Grand Marshal II.Marshal III.General IV.Lieutenant General V.Major General VI.Brigadier General VII.Commander VIII.Lieutenant Commander IX.Major X.Captain XI.1st Lieutenant XII.2nd Lieutenant XIII.Air Force Chief XIV.Senior Airman XV. Airman First Class XVI. Airman XVII. Airman Basic NOTICE: The Air & Space Force was officially dissolved as of (Apr.14,2010) by Grand Admiral/Grand Marshal Shane Phillips. Its assets were absorbed into the Imperial Navy, and the two officers serving in it at the time were reassigned the rank of "Navy RRF Commader". Article II-Military Relations The Imperial Military Order (IMO) is to be a versatile, yet firm, branch of government that has direct ties to all other branches and departments of The Empire. Moreover, the Imperial Military Order has different relations with each branch of government & its minor sub-divisions. Such relations are as follows: Imperial Regional Systems (IRS) The Imperial Military Order maintains, to great extents, full presence over Imperial Regional Systems and IRS Regional Governors. The IMO may not, however, override the powers invested in Regional Governors unless it is given the power to do so by the Permanent Ruling Council (PRC) or the Imperial Central Government (ICG). The IMO is to maintain a fleet of at least one Imperial Class Star Destroyer per Imperial Member Nation (IMN). The IMO may increase its fleet size in IMNs if given permission by the concerned Regional Governor. Should a Regional Governor refuse such a proposal, the IMO may be granted powers to override the decision of a Regional Governor. Should the IMO obtain full IRS override powers, the IMO may do whatever it deems necessary to maintain Peace, Justice, Freedom, and Security for The Empire. Member National Military The Imperial Military Order is composed of a main military force that is reinforced by member nations. The IMO has no direct right over the control of any national military in both times of peace and war. The IMO may agree to cooperate, on strategic terms, with national armed forces, but such an act is not required to be carried out. The IMO allows national forces to aid in Imperial wars (defensive and offensive). National armed forces may use any military strategies, so long as they do not impede upon Imperial interests. Imperial Central Government (ICG) The Imperial Military Order is the only branch that may operate, to certain extents, with the Central Imperial Government. It is the job of the IMO to protect Imperial worlds and nations at all times. Therefore, the ICG shall not impede upon the rightful duty of the IMO. The IMO may not, under any circumstances, abuse its power due to motives against the ICG; such an act places the IMO under the direct control of the ICG. The ICG may not, unless abuse by the Imperial Military is evident, directly utilize the IMO. The Imperial Military Order and the Imperial Central Government are connected to each other most directly through the PRC. Permanent Ruling Council (PRC) The Imperial Military Order ultimately obtains its full powers from the Permanent Ruling Council. The PRC bridges the gap between the IMO and the ICG, for the PRC upholds its role as the most powerful branch in The Empire. Any dispute between the IMO and the ICG are to be brought directly to the PRC if said disputes are not settled within three galactic standard days (72 hours). Though the ICG has the more power over the PRC in declaring official war (be it defensive or offensive), it is the PRC that determines the extent of war powers that the IMO is to wield. The PRC may directly utilize the IMO at any moment in time if it deems proper. (read less) Category:Galactic Empire